Hidden Behind Broken Letters
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Sasuke is the most popular guy in school. When he gets mail from his fan girls there is just to much to do on his own. When Naruto helps out and gets ahold of Sakura's letter he decides to pretend to be Sasuke and write how he truely feels about her.


_Just a little disclaimer that you should already know, I don't own Naruto._

_Just a story I randomly thought up. A short one-shot. Thanks for reading :)_

**Hidden behind broken letters.**

Sifting through letter after letter, he didn't think he could take it anymore. He had to admit no one person could read all these fan letters all by himself. Sasuke got up from his crowded desk. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a bag, and stuck all the fan letters inside trying carefully not to tear any of them. _What a pain. _He thought. Everyone knew how popular he was in school and some even envied him, but they didn't have to deal with all the fans. With a sigh he slipped the bag on his shoulders and walked out of his dorm room. Walking down the silent halls his mind began to wander. _I wonder if this is a good idea._ He stopped at room 208 and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah yeah, hold it!" A voice called from behind the the big golden numbers. A soft sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips._ Maybe this was a bad idea. _He thought. He heard hard slow footsteps from the other side of the door like someone just getting out of bed. The door opened a crack and a pair of blue eyes peeked from inside the dark room. "What is it?!" The angry occupant asked.

"Sorry to disturb you but-" Sasuke started.

"Hell yeah you disturbed me!" Naruto said.

"Could you try not yelling at this hour?!" Sasuke whispered.

"Speaking of, what the hell ARE you doing up at this hour?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. Sasuke pulled the bag he was carrying off his tired shoulders and unzipped it letting all the letters spill onto the floor.

"I need your help man." Sasuke said.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto asked.

"Shut up your going to wake the whole dorm!" Sasuke said. With a sigh he tried to keep his calm and started picking up the letters. Some were pink, some scented, some with drawn flowers and one had a drawing of a teddy bear on it.

"Dude, this is insanity." Naruto said picking up a handful and walking inside his dorm room leaving the door behind him open so Sasuke could come in.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said under his breath.

Once they gathered all the letters and sprawled them out on the floor after turning on the light of course, they began going through all of them.

"And you have to answer all of them?!" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke said, his head hung low.

"Well." Naruto said clapping his hands together. "Lets get started."

"Your awfully chipper for a guy who just got woken up to answer someone else's fan mail." Sasuke said.

"Couldn't sleep anyway." Naruto said ripping open the first one. He scanned it with his eyes and started to laugh. Sasuke had another letter in his hand and looked up suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"This is a good one I'll read it to you..._Dear my beloved Sasuke_..." Naruto snickered.

"Go on." Sasuke said a little irritated.

"_I have watched you from a far_...Stalker much_?...And I haven't been able to sleep for weeks_...Nice dude."

"Just finish the stupid letter!"

"Fine! You don't have to get all snippy!" He cleared his throat before beginning again. "_ I heard about a couple of people sending you fan mail and I thought I'd give it a try (dramatic sigh_)...Okay man if you have to write a dramatic sigh thats a sign of-"

"Just finish the god damned letter already!"

"Geez you don't have to get all angry I was getting to the best part!_...I know your probably not reading this but if you are I enclose,_" Naruto held up a smaller envelope."_Locks of my hair which I hope you can cherish. Love, Your precious one. _Um eew can you say we-eir-do?" Sasuke had to laugh at that one. "So what do I do with...IT?" Naruto said holding up the smaller envelope.

"We'll burn it." Sasuke said half joking as he opened a yellow envelope and read.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I admire the fact that you would allow me to write you..._

Sasuke was already bored and tossed it. "Oh my god! Read this one!" Naruto shoved a perfumed scented one in his face making Sasuke gag.

"Don't shove it in my face!"

"Sorry man, but seriously read it."

_Prince Uchiha,_

_I long for your touch, the moist flavor of your skin on my tongue the-_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a glare. "Dude, this is disgusting."

"I know! Keep reading it gets REALLY good!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and continued reading.

_feeling of your soft cheek against mine. I've dreamed of the day you would caress my every being and-_

"Seriously dude your sick." Sasuke said blankly.

"But you haven't gotten to the end yet hehe." That made Sasuke curious so he continued.

_discover that I am the man for you._

_Yours forever, Your secret lover._

"Oh my god! A guy?!" Sasuke said with wide eyes. He looked up and Naruto was literally on the floor in pain from laughing so hard. "Shut up stop laughing! If your not going to take this seriously-"

"No...haha...I will...I hehe promise." Naruto said containing his laughter and picked up another letter while Sasuke threw the perverted one into the trash. A long silence passed through the small room until Naruto couldn't contain it any longer and busted out into laughter.

"I told you to stop!" Sasuke said. Naruto was lying on his back and his face was turning red with how hard he continued to laugh. Sasuke took a handful of letters in his hand and threw them at his face. Naruto's laughter suddenly stopped, because there neatly implanted in front of his face he saw the pink envelope with the cursive letters that read Haruno Sakura. He sat up grabbing the letter in his hands and looked up at Sasuke who had gone to another letter. He looked down at the beautiful handwriting of his crush. He looked up at Sasuke once more before lightly tossing the letter into his hamper, which was sitting inches away. He ignored it for the time being and continued in helping Sasuke with more letters. Still having hers in the back of his mind. The night passed quickly and before they knew it they'd finished answering all the letters.

"Thanks again Naruto. See you in the morning!" Sasuke closed the door behind him, and Naruto listened until the footsteps were no longer audible. He quickly got up and fumbled to the hamper to grab the letter. He sat on his bed staring at the pink envelope. _Should I really be reading this? I could easily just give it back to him saying I found one we missed but... _Naruto ripped the envelope hoping he wouldn't regret it later.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've seen you in class and thought about the day I'd be able to write you..._

Naruto stopped. _This is wrong. _He thought but continued reading it anyway.

_I think its silly and you probably think I'm crazy for saying it but...I think I'm falling in love with you. Every time I'm even in your general area my heart begins to pound in my chest. I know you have a lot of fans but I believe I'm the only girl for you. None of them love you like I love you. I can't find the words to describe my true feelings so if it wasn't to much trouble I would love to hear what you think about me. Please answer me back, even if its just to say I'm crazy. As long as we could at least become friends I'd love that very much. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

Once Naruto finished he stared at the letter in his hands and the gears in his head began to turn. Without thinking he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

He thought that'd be a good touch but instead crumbled it up and began again.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I want to thank you so much for the letter you sent me. I'd love to hear from you more and to be completely honest I lo..._

_No thats to much._ Naruto thought crumbling up the letter and beginning again. Before he knew it he had gone through almost an entire spiral notebook. In frustration he thought he would just write what he truly felt. Looking through his window just above his desk he saw the view of the sunrise coming over the soft green hills and booming cherry blossom trees blowing in the morning wind. _Ah crap! I got no sleep...damn letter! _He quickly wrote out the first things at the top of his head and stuffed it into an envelope. He quickly got dressed in his school uniform. Going to a private school had its advantages at least he looked good in a school uniform. The black uniform fit nicely against his body and accented all his good features like his eyes and to be completely honest with himself he did think he had a nice ass. The ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his bag for school. He checked the time and if he didn't leave right now he'd probably be late. He turned to his desk before leaving and grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his back pocket. He closed his dorm room door and was greeted in the hall by a very tired Sasuke. If it weren't for his sour expression Naruto probably couldn't tell he was indeed tired. Mostly because no matter how hard he tried Sasuke never had bags under his eyes like normal people and he always looked cheerful in school so no one knew how late he had really stayed up. This is the reason why the fan girls of his in class called him prince Uchiha.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Oh and hey you forgot a letter so I just answered it for you." Naruto said handing him the letter he had written to Sakura.

"Oh." Sasuke said taking the letter and examining the very neat handwriting. "Didn't think you could write this neat."

"You'd be surprised." Naruto said with his signature grin.

When they got to class all the girls turned their heads in excitement. They ran up to Sasuke and started asking stupid questions like if he read their letter or if he remembered to send a reply. He just nodded to satisfy the whole crowd. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual spot in the back of the class room next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"As usual "prince" Uchiha has gathered a crowd." Kiba said.

"Who cares." Shikamaru said trying to balance a pencil on his nose. Naruto watched Sasuke break free from the crowd and slink to Sakura's desk.

"Sorry." He heard him say. "Forgot to mail this one out." Sasuke said with his winning fake smile to Sakura whose cheeks flushed immediately. The fan girls gasped some looked really pissed off and others watched Sakura intently for her reaction. "T-thank you." She stammered. Sasuke then took his spot in front of Naruto.

"Nicely done." Naruto whispered. Before Sasuke could reply the teacher walked in and started the lesson. All Naruto could do of course was stare mindlessly at the back of Sakura's pink head.

"Dude I think your drooling." Kiba snickered. Naruto snapped out of his daze and touched the corner of his mouth. No drool. He turned and glared at Kiba who was muffling a laugh.

"I can't believe you actually checked." He whispered.

"Just shut up will you?" He said. When the class finally ended for break Shikamaru picked his head up and saw Naruto still zoning out on Sakura.

"Just talk to her." He said simply getting annoyed at his staring.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to like her enough." Kiba agreed. Naruto nodded his head and started over to her desk. He never did get to talk to her though because just as he stepped up to the edge of her desk she got up and walked over to Sasuke like he didn't even exist. _Smooth. _Naruto said to himself. He hated when that happened every time he tried talking to her she'd always head over to Sasuke, Naruto was lucky if he even got a glare.

"Hi Sasuke!" She squealed holding the letter that Naruto wrote her close to her heart. "I'm glad you gave this to me yourself." She said with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said still listening to Shikamaru talk about what he'd do if he were running the school, completely ignoring Sakura who continued talking to Sasuke's back. _Poor Sakura. _Naruto thought. He walked back over to his desk and took a seat keeping his eyes on the letter he had written.

The day passed by quickly, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were already sitting in their usual place in the courtyard where the girls could get a good look at them. All the girls Naruto realized were sitting in little groups. Some were staring at Shikamaru some at Kiba, most at Sasuke and even Naruto had a group. _Geez to bad I never really noticed. _He thought but then turned back to Sasuke.

"It was a complete pain, I hate fan letters." He said taking a bite out of a granola bar.

"I just toss mine." Kiba said enjoying the shade of the big cherry blossom tree they had decided to sit under.

"What about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"They kinda just pile up on my desk." Shikamaru said.

"And you?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I just don't check my mail." Naruto said.

"Thats smart." Kiba said waving a finger at him. They enjoyed their afternoon this way until they headed back to their dorms. Because Sasuke and Naruto lived on the same floor they walked together.

"So." Sasuke started. "What did you write in the letter?"

"What letter?" Naruto said innocently but he hadn't forgotten about the letter since he gave it to Sasuke to give to Sakura.

"The one to Sakura. I have to know since it has MY name on it." He said.

"I guess you'll find out when you get a reply."

"Well how about I just leave it to you." Sasuke said..

"Sure." Naruto said, celebrating in his head.

They went their separate ways and an hour later before curfew Naruto got thirsty and headed down to the co-ed rec room for a soda. He passed all the doors and walked downstairs to the courtyard to see Sakura sitting in the grass where Sasuke sat at break reading the letter Naruto wrote. _Nows my chance. _He thought to himself. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said putting on the best charming act that he could with his signature smile.

"Oh hi. And you are?" _How cruel you are to me Sakura. _Naruto said internally cursing himself.

"Uzamaki Naruto from 2-F...The same class your in."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I never noticed you before." She said.

"Thats okay." He said. "Whatcha got there?" He said pointing to the letter.

"Oh its the reply from my fan letter I gave to Sasuke...I've already written out a reply to him here." She held up the pink envelope.

"Well I live in the same hall as Sasuke...I could uh probably give it to him." He said.

"Oh would you?! I was going to give it to him tomorrow in class but I don't think I can wait." She smiled.

"If you want you can just give me your replies from now on." He said.

"That'd be great thanks! You know Naruto I'll make sure to thank you for this later." She said with a sweet smile. A smile that made everything inside Naruto turn to jello.

"Well I got to go." Naruto said looking down at his watch. "I'll take it to him now."

"Thanks again!" She said handing him the envelope.

When Naruto got back to his room he opened the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Thank you so much for the reply in class. It made me feel really special that you decided to give it to me in front of everyone. I was wondering, from your last letter you really didn't put to much about how you feel about me. I'm glad you want to be friends too but...I don't know would it be okay if I asked that we could become something more?_

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura._

Naruto grinned at the letter and decided not to hold back so he got a pen and another piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I've decided that writing you wouldn't be enough so I wrote a poem yo dictate how I feel about you..._

_My head hurts when I look at you,  
And my heart fills with sorrow,  
I want you, but do you want me too?  
Can I live with my pain, at least till tomorrow?  
I really dont know.  
I really dont think so.  
I need you by my aching side,  
I need you in my lions pride,  
I need to hear your angels voice,  
I wonder if I have a choice.  
My throat chokes up if and when you glare,  
And all through class Im forced to stare,  
Out through the panes,  
Out through my pains,  
And then I see your face, so fair.  
And my heart feels glad to know,  
That youre there._

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_

Even though it pained him to put Sasuke's name on it instead of his own he knew one day he'd tell her that its really him writing to her. This gave his mind peace and tomorrow he'd give Sasuke the letter to falsely say it was him who wrote it. The next day he did so and the days went by the same they'd meet under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard and he'd get her reply saying it would be going to Sasuke. While he was there they'd talk almost until morning giving him little time to reply. Sasuke didn't seem to mind giving Sakura the fake letters.

A couple of days later Naruto and Sakura met again beneath the same tree sitting in the cool grass as the temperature began to lower.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Why do you continue to give Sasuke the letters?"

"Hes my friend. And I'm yours now right? Why not keep giving the letters to him?"

"Its just..."

"What is it?"

"I keep feeling that it hurts you some how." It surprised Naruto that Sakura had already had him down in her head enough to understand his feelings.

"Sometimes." Sakura turned and stared at Naruto's serene face.

"Thank you so much."

"Its not a big deal." He said.

"No...for being a good friend." She said with a sweet smile. How much he just wanted to bend over and kiss thoughs beautiful lips but he held back because he knew her true feelings were for Sasuke.

"Well its getting dark." He said.

"Yeah...Well heres the letter." She said handing it to him.

Once they said their goodbyes and Naruto had gotten into his room he felt like this letter was a little different.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I enjoyed every beautiful letter you have given me. But I must confess something to you. I think I like someone else. Don't be upset but hes a really great guy whose been there for me, even through this whole letter passing. I must say that with each letter you have taken my breath away but somehow they seem sad. I think I have unscrambled a code in all of your letters._

Now Naruto was confused.

_I realized between the way you treat me in class and the way you treat me in your letters have been polar opposites. So I must say, Naruto stop writing his name on your letters and meet me out by the tree._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

Naruto was in shock. _How?! How did she find out?! _He thought but his legs moved before his mind did and before he knew it he was down by the courtyard tree looking around frantically for Sakura. Thats when he felt two small arms wrap around him from behind.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Mhm." She said turning him around to face her.

"How'd you-" But his words were suddenly cut off by her perfect lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and without thinking began to kiss her back with all his might. Finally she understood without even having to be told.

At first when Sakura had discovered that Naruto was the one actually writing the letters she was angry that he would deceive her but then again, she knew how she would react if she knew the words he said to her in all of those beautiful letters were actually from him and then she realized. In all the times Naruto had always been there to talk to her when she was down underneath the cherry blossom tree. She fell in love with the letters and in turn she had actually had fallen for Naruto. And now here they were underneath that very tree kissing each other like there was no one else in the world. Her hands went from his shoulders to in his hair and back again. She didn't think she'd enjoy their kiss this much. He pressed his tongue on her bottom lip to gain entrance. She allowed and soon their tongues were intertwined with each other exploring each others mouth. Naruto put his hand at the nape of her back and pulled her closer. They were running out of breath yet they continued anyway. When they finally broke apart they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm-" Naruto started.

"Shh." Sakura said putting her finger on his lips. "I know. But I owed you remember?"

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking all my replies to Sasuke."

"But I never..."

"Aha! You admitted it!" She said with a huge smile. This time Naruto knew it was for him. He wrapped his arms around Sakura and hugged her tightly to him. "Will you still write me?" She asked.

"But now we can just talk?"

"I love the way you write though." He laughed.

"Sure."

_**The end.**_

_Poem from quizilla, and the rest is from me. Thanks again for reading. Review me!_


End file.
